I Dreamed A Dream
by StupidBro
Summary: Wes' audition to NYADA. Oneshot. Deleted scene from I'll make you Fall in Love with me, but can be read without reading that. Seriously.


**A/N: Random oneshot from Wes' audition to NYADA**

**Originally a deleted scene from my fanfiction 'Ill make you Fall in Love with Me' but this can be read without that :)**

* * *

**I Dreamed A Dream**

* * *

"It's official… I am screwed", Wes panicked and ran hand through his silky hair. Today was his NYADA audition and even Wes was usually really calm and all, now he was freaking out.

"Mr. Wesley Montgomery", the voice of woman called from auditorium and Wes' eyes widened and almost ran out of the auditorium, but David kept him on his space. "David! I can't do this!" the Asian boy exclaimed and then pointed at the auditorium. There was a woman sitting and looking around with a blank look.

David looked at his boyfriend in disbelief and actually let out a snort. The Asian boy looked at the younger male shocked and hit him to his arm. "Don't laugh at me, David", he whined and put his both hands top of his head.

The darker boy smiled and tried to calm Wes down. "Seriously, you are doing fine", he told and Wes let out a humorless laugh. "Really?" he started and then grabbed his boyfriend's collar and pulled him out of corner to look at the woman.

"That's Carmen _fucking_ Tibideaux, David", the Asian boy hissed and then pulled the younger boy back to look at him. "She has crushed more dreams than Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart has compose symphonies!"

David shook his head amused and patted his boyfriend's shoulders. "Wes seriously… You are talented and ready for this", he told, but noticed that Wes didn't listen him. David sighed and took Wes' face between his hands. "You will kill this, Wes", he whispered. "I believe in you. You have an amazing voice and I am sure that this 'Carmen _fucking _Tibideaux'-" David mimicked and smiled when he got the older male giggle a little. "-she will notice it too. You are getting in NYADA, Wes."

The Asian boy looked at his boyfriend lovingly and reached up to kiss him. "Thanks", he told as they leaned back.

"Mr. Montgomery!" madam Tibideaux yelled again and the Asian boy flinched at her tone. "Maybe I can go next year", Wes asked hopefully and David narrowed his eyes. "Get your ass to stage, Wesley", the darker boy told and pushed his boyfriend at stage.

* * *

"Hello, I am Wesley Montgomery", the boy told and smiled charmingly at the woman, who wrote something to his paper.

David slipped on his seat, next to Nick and Jeff, who smiled at him. "He'll do fine", the brunet told and the blond nodded, when they saw David playing his sleeves nervously. The darker boy scoffed. "Of course he will", he told and turned to look at his boyfriend again.

"I will sing _I Dreamed A Dream _from _Les Miserablés_", Wes told and nodded at the band behind him. The boy took a deep. The music stared.

_**There was a time when men were kind**_

_**When their voices were soft**__, _Wes paused and licked his lips, taking a breath again. He could do this… He had to do this.

_**And their words inviting**__, _Wes closed his eyes and smiled at the thought.

_**There was a time when love was blind**_

_**Ant the world was a song**_

_**And the song was exciting**__, _the boy rise his hands to his chest and empathized to words.

_**There was a time, **_**a pause.**

_**Then it all went wrong, **_longer pause and the music was played more louder now.

_**I dreamed a dream in time gone by**_

_**When the hope was high**_

_**And life worth living**__, _Wes took a steps forward, so he was standing on the edge of the stage.

_**I dreamed that love would never die**_

_**I dreamed that God would be forgiving**__, _David looked as Wes looked up to roof and licked his lips. David was really amazed how his boyfriend empathized at lyrics. It was amazing.

_**Then I was young and unafraid**_

_**And dreams were made and used and wasted**_

_**There was no ransom to be paid**_

_**No song unsung, no wine untasted**_

_**But the tigers come at night**_

_**With their voices soft as thunder**_

_**As they tear your hope apart**_

_**As they turn your dream to shame**__, _David saw that Madam Tibideaux smiled a little at his boyfriend, nodded impressed. She looked at her paper and wrote something down.

_**He slept a summer by my side**_

_**He filled my days with endless wonder**_

_**He took my childhood in his stride**_

_**But he was gone when autumn came**__, _Wes walked back to his original space and turned around to look at the woman again. The woman, who can choose Wes to NYADA. The Asian boy put his arms around himself loosely.

_**And still I dream he'll come to me**_

_**That we will live the years together**_

_**But there are dreams that cannot be**_

_**And there are storms we cannot weather**__, _the Asian boys opened his hands wide and then let them fall on his sides loosely.

_**I had a dream my life would be**_

_**So different from this hell I'm living**_

_**So different now from what it seemed**_

_**Now life has killed the dream**__, _Wes took a deep breath and looked at the audience

_**I dreamed**_

The music faded away and there was a silence. David, Nick and Jeff rose from their seats and clapped amazed. Wes smiled at them, but then he gaped. Because even Carmen rose from her seat and clapped, nodding impressed. Wes had to let out a breathless laugh.

The woman sat down and there was a silence. Wes could even hear his own heart beat. This was probably the first time when he was that nervous that he would seriously start panicking if Madam Tibideaux said something. And soon.

"That", the woman started and looked at the paper. David held his breath and Jeff grip was hard around Nick's wrist. Wes shifted uncomfortably. This woman really did like torture applicants.

Madam Tibideaux looked up and smiled. "Was the best audition what I have seen since 1980s", she told and the Asian boy gaped. _Oh my… Was she… Really?!_

"T-thank you so much", Wes said excited, urging himself to not jump up and down on stage.

"Which is making me think", the woman said and pointed at Wes with his pencil. "Why are you trying to apply to NYADA?" she asked and the Asian boy's smile fell. He was out of words right now. "Umm…"

"Because", Madam Tibideaux stopped again. She packed her bags and put the papers there. Then she turned to look at Wes, whose eyes were now wide as plates. "You, young man, are ready to Broadway already", she told, smiling. "Which is making me think, why you aren't there yet?"

"Are you serious?" Wes had to ask and put his hand over his mouth. From corner of his eyes he looked at David and his other two friends, who were looking at the woman with wide eyes.

Madam Tibideaux nodded. "Yes I am, Mr. Montgomery… I have visited almost all schools all over America", she told. "And you, young man are first who get me stood up and clap to you."

Wes was pretty sure that he was breaking from the joy and happiness. He was speechless. David just looked at his boyfriend, proudly. He knew that Wes could kill this.

"You are definitely getting in to NYADA, Mr. Montgomery", the woman told "You are ready", and without any other words she walked out of the auditorium. The very first time, she walked away with a smile on his lips.

* * *

As soon as the door was close, Wes collapsed on his knees to the stage and ducked his head down.

He heard a steps from the stage and knew that it was David, who were walking towards him. Yup, those were definitely his boyfriend's shoes.

The darker boy frowned as he heard a sniff and kneeled down, in front of Wes. "Honey? You okay?" he asked unsure. Was Wes seriously crying after what that woman had said to him.

His eyes went wide as Wes looked up at him, crying and… smiling widely. The Asian boy let out a giggle and launched himself on David's neck. "Holy shit!" the younger boy yelped as Wes jumped on him and they fell on stage.

"I-I did it, David", the older boy breathed and looked at his boyfriend's face. "I seriously did it… I-I cannot believe it!" he giggled again and bury his face in David's neck.

David chuckled and kissed his boyfriend's temple. Wes looked up and the darker boy placed a small butterfly kisses on corner of his lips. "I told you", David started and whispered against Wes' lips: "You'll kill it."

Then David put his lips against Wes' and the Asian boy smiled, melting into kiss. Yup, it was real… He had the best boyfriend. Ever.

* * *

**A/N. thank you for reading :3 I really had to but **_I dreamed a dream_** to this fanfiction, because duh! Les Miserablés is the best movie and act ever! Or actually one of them... And in that movie Anne Hathaway's version made me cry like a baby! It was so emotional and all :(**

**But like I said... This is a deleted scene from my other fanfiction originally :)**


End file.
